Origins: Consumed In Iridescence
by krimmy2
Summary: Chifuyu and Ichika lost their parents, Chifuyu was driven to raise Ichika herself, and give him a bright future plunging herself into the world of Infinite Stratos and winning the Mondo Grosso, but by doing so Ichika will end up paying the ultimate price, one that will plunge the world into another great war.
1. Thoughts of Brunhilde

**Prelude 1**

**If you have read "Origins", by now you know that a good 55-70% of it was canon… in a way, this remake is going to be straight forward almost NON CANON! Yes you heard me, I mean read me. This is going to be mostly an original fic. **

"**Origins" is not over, I just still need to clear my head and finish chapter 8, because it's hard okay. This isn't beta'd so sorry. ****Enjoy.**

I hear the roaring outside… every fiber and muscle in me begins to twitch like an aftershock of anxiety after a long workout from the previous day, though it's not the same kind of tiredness and strain, no this is a totally different kind of adrenaline rush, blood pumping to my hands making them sweaty, the heat rising in my back making my forehead wet, and that courageous pounding of my heart.

Everyone out there, people of different races, religions, countries, are waiting for this final moment of bloodshed, the crowing of "Brunhilde" in other words, the strongest person under the heavens. I watched the faces off all the people in the crowd, all 500,000 plus people, each with their own sense of moral and differences.

But yet, they are all the same, the hunger for violence and the hunger for power and pride, I am not the one to say "Social Darwinism" is the true and actual account of creation, heck, for all I know he was some fucked up geologist that stumbled on one of the most important discoveries of all time.

…But I am willing to admit one thing, that evolution and survival of the fittest is no theory but a true statement, in front my very own eyes I saw this event occur, how we "females" have risen above everything else and climbed up to the top of the food chain, an apex predator, the very image of power itself.

And it's all thanks to Tabane, my childhood friend and inventor of the Infinite Stratos, or for short IS.

Originally made for outer space research, its true self has now become the design of world controversy, and revolution.

The catch… only women can use them, doesn't matter if you are a little baby, if you have a vagina you instantly rank up several notches in the trophic level of human superiority. And it's all thanks to her.

The ISes are highly advanced mechanical exoskeletons. They have the ability to make people go crazy, mostly women, for the lust of power, and need for ferocity, to be able to gain control over everything around you... but in some other cases, the ability to finally make your husband clean the dishes for once.

I for one don't care for this kind of political and economic stuff, I am just here because of three things. One an incident that caused me to become the great IS pilot dubbed "The White Knight" by the so-called media, I was persuaded to use the IS by Tabane to cut down terrorist missiles aimed at Japan.

Who would have known she was the terrorist. To this day I still don't know what was going on in her mind.

At that very moment that I said "Fine let's just get this over with" caused this chain reaction that has now gave women full power and dominance. Surprised? Not really, eventually something like this would have happened.

I kept at bay, and at a low profile, they were never able to trace me nor figure out my identity.

The great pilot of the, "Wight Knight" shale remain a mystery

for now…

Besides that fact, after that incident, every county rushed to gain the power of the Infinite Stratos, developing ways to modify them and advancing them to become the world's greatest ordnances. Growing concerns that this "Weapon" would cause a great war, other countries and Japan was "forced" to sign a treaty.

The Alaska Treaty, they all it, a contracted made with four rules.

1. Countries are essentially prohibited from employing IS in any kind of conflict or war. However, possession of IS as military-grade units are allowed since they are the only means of deterring and defending against armed aggression involving IS.

2. Any and all information and technology related to IS is to be disclosed to the world and shared openly. Any further R&D (beside the technology information provided by Tabane Shinonono) is put under same restriction upon its actual field-testing.

3. Exchange of IS cores is prohibited under any circumstance.

4. Japan and its government are responsible for creating an integrated IS pilot training facility and is required to accept any and all admittance of pilot candidates from any foreign countries, provided they are endorsed by legitimate government body or foundation. The Japanese government should take appropriate action to ensure the balance of IS pilots in the world is kept in check.

I for one don't really care much about the rules, they have no meaning to me, just a bunch of words on paper to make sure "we" and I mean Japan, and any other countries, from being able to surpass "Europeans/white powers".

I don't like to point fingers, but it's true, ever since the industrial revolution and outbreak of imperialism, whites have always deemed themselves superior and it infuriate me.

So that's brings me to reason two, to become the most powerful, to gain absolute power and will, or as people call it "freedom, and liberty" to do what I want, without being held back by undemocratic laws.

And lastly I did this for him, my little brother, Ichika.

He's asleep on my lap right now, Ichika has been watching me fight for several hours straight, and has now grown tired and somnolent. I pat his head as my fingers feeling his dark raven hair, moving through it like a hair comb, it's rough but at the same time so smooth, like a dog's or cat's fur.

… Crap, why I am I looking at him as a pet? He's my brother damn it! (Shakes my head)

"Sighs"

I stare at his sleepy face, he's so guiltless and cute, just the thought of him growing up someday makes my heart ache. I would do anything to preserve his innocence's, with now a days society and corruption it's hard to keep someone from falling into darkness.

I clinch my fingers into a fist, my heart is pounding silently. The reality is that one day he will have to move on without me, I can't pamper him to becoming my little servant play-thing forever, eventually he won't look at me as his precious nee-san, but just a regular family member.

Or maybe I can…

The fifth bell rings outside of the stadium, and I look up at the exit tunnel, it's almost my turn, but I don't want to leave.

"Ichika wake up" I shake him up, his lazy head turns a few time and then looks up at me.

"Nee-san I am hungry can we go now?" He asks me with such adorableness it makes my cheeks flutter a little bit.

"Almost, my turn is next, and then we can go eat whatever you want." I gave him a smile.

He gets up and off of me, the warmth of his body slowly draws away and I am left in the cold, "Nee-san are you going to lose?"

I feel in shock, why would he ask me such a ridiculous question? "Of course not, I never lose remember?"

Ichika puts his hands in his little elementary uniform pockets and looks down, I can see he's really worried "Yui-nee is very strong too, I don't want nee-san to get hurt."

With those words my heart began to melt, he's worried about me even though he knows the IS fully protects the pilot. "Baka" I shake my head, "You know that the IS will protect me."

"I know, but nothing is p-er-per-perfe…" Ichika tries to stutter out several words, he's trying so hard to pronounce "perfect" right.

"Perfect" I finish it for him.

"P-er-fec-t" He finished, "I almost got in nee-san." He said while smiling.

"Where did you learn that word, they teach you it in school today?" I ask him, mostly for the sake of small talk.

"Tabane-nee told me." What, Tabane told this to him? Why would she do that, make him all worried! wait when the fuck did they even meat up?

"I don't want you to get hurt like that representative in the first round." He said while looking straight at me.

...Oh yes, I totally forgot, the first pilots system malfunctioned and she was rammed by a shield breaker, and then sent to the emergency room. She wasn't even that good of a pilot so it was expected but...

"It's okay Ichika, that IS isn't even that good of a model, Tabane gave me one of the most advanced ones, so it's better than the rest of them." I told him.

He made a cheerful expression, "Okay nee-san! I trust you then."

The last bell rings and I get up, I feel a tingling sensation as I summoned "Kurazakura" my IS. It doesn't take as much self-energy and endurance to summon it, contrasted to the "White Knight" which leaves me a bit week and drowsy after several minutes.

So it feels good to wear it. I can feel a surge of power whenever I get into Kurazakura because its Tabane's version of a "Dark Knight", a fitting IS to my cold ego.

The armor is full pitch black, every crease and design made to bring fear into the enemy, the IS itself have several components. It has a partial chest plate, several shoulder shields which makes it look more bulky then it should be, a thruster in the back which is hidden from sight, and only used if necessary.

But my favorite part about this IS is that it comes with the Yukihira, a metal sword that has the ability to form a blue energy blade, charging the blade at full power can do lethal damage, both to the IS and the pilot if required.

I step onto the launch pad, and took a deep breath, "…" I let the air retain in my lungs for several seconds before letting it out relieving my nauseous feeling… "Huh?"

I felt something warm touch my hands which are wrapped in the metallic IS armor, the sensors must be on full. I turned around and Ichika stood there. "Ichika it's almost time for me to go, you might want to get back now."

He looked at me for a second. "Don't push yourself, mom and dad wouldn't like that, I also don't like that."

"…" That's, that's… I don't know what to say, I just looked at him and nodded.

"Nee-san, winning doesn't mean everything."

Ichika then let go and walked to the bench.

I feel a surge of pain and hollowness, have I been giving him that sort of ambiance. That his sister only cares about winning? Sure I have been doing all of this to survive, make money for the both of us, but isn't that's what's important right? Yes, that is what's most important right now, I told myself reassuringly.

...Yet some part of my brain tells me it's true, I do have a competitive streak and maybe I am no better than those people I resent... the thought of it bites my conscience and makes me confused.

Ichika will just have to learn that someday, sacrifices are needed to be able to reach a goal…

"FINAL ROUND CONTENDERS PLEASE COME FOURTH!" the loud speakers announce.

I get my main thrusters ready and flew out into the crowd. All of them yell out in excitement. They roar in eagerness, like a Roman crowd cheering at the gladiators. There are light everywhere to the point that it's almost blinding…

"Hey there Chi-Chan, you ready?"

"Are you ready Yui?"

The girl in front of me is Yui Sylvia, she's a so-called friend of mines from middle and high school. Tabane, Yui, and I did hang out a lot back then. She's always been a serious competitor so we got along, but she also has a strong sarcastic personality that is even more or that of the same as Tabane's.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I am not going to go hard on you Chi-chan."

"Just because we're friends, beating your ass will just make the win that much sweeter."

"A-ah, so mean, ah Chi-Chan is soooooooooo mean!" She pretends to cry.

"Stop acting like an idiot." I slap my hand against my face to hide my embarrassment. The giant hologram in front of the crowd zooms in on me and Yui, damn this is humiliating.

"Gosh, you really need to learn to take a joke." She stopped crying and looked at me with a little smirk, "Okay let's get ready"

Yui is in a German/ American IS called the "Blassreiter" It's nothing more than a big tank. It's bigger than the usual 1st generation with two giant hovering shoulder plates. In its hand, she is carrying a giant assault rifle, the chest up and waist down is armored with curvature plating, on its back was mounted a turret and missile launcher.

She flew up close to me, but I knew it wasn't an attack, the starting bell hasn't rang yet. As she got closer her Caucasian beauty even got me a little intimidated, even though I am not the type to bitch about looks.

She lifted a hand to me, "May the best pilot win, girl."

I took her hand, "Thanks, I'll invite you the after party" I said with a mocking tone. Yui smirked again and chuckled, "You actually made a joke!" She said with enthusiasm."This is going to be interesting."

We then separated and went to the opposite ends. Everyone stayed quite for a moment, anticipating for the starting bell.

I take another deep breath and exhale. "Not for me…"

The bell rings…

I hear a sonic boom, and my face is met with a fist, the force behind it sent me into the wall, creating a giant creator.

"Not bad right?" Yui teases.

I get up, "Not bad at all…" I ignite my booster and sent a hard punch right into Yui's face, she was sent flying into the ground. Her impact made the stadium shake and caused dirt to be thrown into the air.

I hear the hammering of bullets and began to fly sideways, the tracer rounds light up the sky creating a path that aims at me. Several bullets hit me and chipped off of my armor like nothing. The dust cleared and Yui took a direct aim at me, the bullets hit me all over the place but I didn't even flinch.

"Damn I guess I'll have to use a different gun." She then rematerialized her rifle away and vaporized a mini gun into her hand.

The barrels began to spin and then high velocity bullets began to fly at me, I try my best to avoid the hail of bullets, I fly in several circles to dodge them, every bullet that hit something exploded and created basketball sized holes in the wall.

I hear a whizzing sound and looked in front of me, a missile collided with my body and sent me into the ground. The dust made it hard to see, but the infrared hologram projector made it easier to spot her.

"GOT'CHA!"

I feel a mist of bullets hit me and the little explosions made my feet sink into the ground, pressing weight into my body, my projector kept reading my damage report, 553-/600 damage one point per second.

Wow her bullets are actually doing some damage. I summon Yukihira, and began to slice my way through the bullets, deflecting them off to the side and every other direction as I moved in closer to Yui.

As the dust cleared I was able to deflect the bullets effectively, but it got harder because the bullets hitting my blade jolt my hands making it hard to control.

SLICE!*

I cut Yui's machine gun and punched her, she caught it and flipped me over several yards. I vaporized my Yukihira because it drains energy.

I hear a rocket launch, and jump upwards it hit the stadium wall and exploded sending debris everywhere. Yui came out of nowhere and tried to punch me again, I made a quick twist and sent a kick into her abdomen.

The impact dent her armor and pushed her back, I charged at her again, and she charged at me, we both crashed into each other and fell down onto the ground…

Announcer: It's a fist fight! An incredible fist fight is occurring at the center of the field! It doesn't have any magnificent tactics, it's a close range fight like a children's brawl! They hit! And they get hit!

We've been going at it for twenty minutes now, using guerrilla tactics in martial arts. I aimed a punch at her, she grabbed it and threw me into the stadium wall.

Yui came after me using her thruster, I ignited my boosters and scooted to the side. She hit the wall, I got behind her and sent a fist into her head which caused it to impact with the wall splitting it in half.

I grabbed her head and started to ram it into the wall more. BAM*BAM*BAM*! I used her head like a hammer, nailing something into the wall.

After doing that several time I ignited my boosters and dragged her body across the stadium making long impression in the dirt and concrete.

I feel a missile hit me and I was sent flying into the middle of the stadium. "PAUHHHHHH!" I feel great pressure on top of me, Yui land on top of me with her knees. Several parts of Kurazakura's armor broke off.

She sent a hard punch into my face and sandwiched my head between the ground, the impact sent dirt into my mouth.

"GAHHHHHH!" She sent another fist into my abdomen, fuck it hurts.

[[[[[[ORIMURA! ORIMURA!]]]]]]

[[[[[[[[[[SYLVIA! SYLVIA!]]]]]]]]]]]

The crowd chanted, they were also getting heated up.

Yui balled both of her fist, and lifted them up to double slam me, as she did so her head and body was fully exposed and I head-butted her.

She fell off of me and I jumped on top of her, I began ferociously hitting her ribs and weak point.

Bile began to come out of her mouth, BOOM*! An explosion threw me up into the air, my body felt limp and then I felt a giant pain in my stomach as Yui sent her double drop fist into me sending me back into the ground.

My body hit the ground making a creator and sending debris everywhere. I got up, I told myself that I had to keep going, endure it!

Yui flew down at me while firing her rifle, the bullets did more damage now, due to Kurazakura being more worn down.

The hologram kept projecting my damage reports, 234-/600: get out of fire range.

Yui hit the ground hard, and sent the ground shaking, she kept firing bullets at me and began to walk closer. I stood in place, "AHHHH!" she ran at me, and took the bait.

PAM* we held our positions in one hand I gripped her fist, and in the other her rifle at an angle so that the bullets wouldn't hit me.

So we began to head-butt each other again.

She butted me, then I did the same, we did this over and over again until our heads began to hurt, and then some more.

"AHHHHHHH!" I got a hard grip on her rifle and turned it on her, the bullets began to fire at a rapid speed doing damage to Yui herself.

Click*click* it ran out of bullet and she let go, taking my chances I held a good grip on both of her arms using my left hand, then drew back to hit her with my right.

On the corner of my eyes I saw the missile launcher activate and point at me, the fourth barrel began to glow a red.

A loud noise vibrates my ears, and I ended up punching the barrel making it self-implode.

The explosion sent us flying opposite directions, scraping the ground and making long rough impressions as we slid across the dirt.

Yui got up, and then I got up.

"CHI-CHAN!" She screamed at me.

"LET'S END THIS NOW BEFORE IT DRAGS ON!" she activates something, a blade and holds it in both of her hands.

I did the same and vaporized Yukihira into mines, gripping the handle until my knuckles turned white.

Announcer: Oh what is this, Orimura and Sylvia have decided to end this match once and for all using swords. What are they planning to do?!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ORIMURA! ORIMURA!]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[SYLVIA! SYLVIA!]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The crowd chanted our names for this moment.

I activated Yukihira's special ability and a blue energy blade sprang out.

The voices of chanting became silent, in my mind, everything began to slow down to a discreet pace.

Several flashes of light from a camera, flashed and then I ignited my back thrusters.

Energy: 180-/600.

Yui also propelled herself at me.

I lifted up my blade, and sliced.

….

The crowd cheers wildly as I walked up to the stadium center and stood on the top pedestal. My heart became at ease as I walked on the blue carpet and up the several stairs to the top. I face the crowed of people all of them, all cheering my name.

I feel a sense of pride and smugness. I hate self-egotism, but for once I allow the sensation of relief and power take over. All nervousness left my system, the butterflies in my stomach stop, and my heart cools down to a steady beat.

I take in several deep breaths, let the oxygen absorb into my lungs and clear my mind.

A man wearing an expensive business suit walked up to me with a square box in his hand. He had a stern yet prideful smile on his face as he looked up at me.

The Emperor of Japan, the leader of this great country, is now below me…

A rush of vanity and unspeakable emotions runs throughout my mind, I am above the emperor himself, those words ran through my brain over and over like a religious chant.

He looks up into my eyes, at that very moment the world stood still, he then closed them with such grace and bowed before me.

I made a selfish grin.

He then reverted back into his standing position and opened the box pulling out a golden crescent, it glittered in his hand dangling on the fine red string, strangely hypnotic like the "One ring" from the Lord of the Rings.

I looked down on him and then bowed a little, my dark hair feels a tussle as the wind blows by.

"Huh?"…

But I kept my head down.

"Nee-san can you bend down a little more, I can't reach?"

Ichika…

How… How… How…

How the heck did he get here?

My body stiffens up as I bowed a little bit more, my heart began to pound again thumping at an irregular pace and my face flushes with nerve wrecking heat, why, why? It's just Ichika.

Ichika got on his tippy-toes and put it on me.

I feel… for once

Happy…

I got out of my bowing position and looked down on Ichika, he had the biggest smile on the face, "you did it nee-san." Then gave me a thumb up.

At that moment I felt a rush of peace, and his innocents rubbing off on me. Wishing to make this moment last forever, I picked him up with one hand.

The emperor got up and stood next to us, he then took my hand lifting my arm up.

"TO THE STRONGEST UNDER THE HEAVENS, I BESTOW THE TITLE OF BRUNHILDE, ORIMURA CHIFUYU!"

…

**A/N: I remade this because I realized the reason "Origins" is not as good because it stuck to the canon so much so I couldn't bring too much originality to it. Also how was it, I tried to make the story this time more developed and less rushed, deviate from the source material. **

**For those of you that know what will happen next because you read "Origins" (New readers too) how do you like the reboot/alternate remake so far?**

**Is there any flames?**

**Please leave a review I write better and faster when people give me feedback so I know what to do next, besides don't you guys want more? If you think this fic deserves it, please Favorite and or fallow.**


	2. We are family

**Prelude 2**

**Had some time this week so early update, also this wasn't beta'd again so sorry, it's just hard finding one, and well my beta already has enough trouble look over "Origins." Enjoy! **

**Some of the material in this chapter is pushing the T rating so be warned. **

Yui, Chifuyu, and Ichika just had a large dinner at the emperor's palace and took a taxi home so no paparazzi's would notice them leave. Most of the paparazzi's were hanging around the giant palace so they thought it would just be more convenient. They got out and paid the cab driver before walking down their home street.

"Ichika don't eat too much at once, you might get some of it caught in your throat." Chifuyu scolded him. Ichika grabbed some desert before leaving the palace, Chifuyu was surprised when he came back with several small bags full of cookies and brownies from the emperor's wife.

Ichika pulled out part of the brownie he was shoving into his mouth, "Sorry Nee-san, it just tastes so good." He gave her apologetic cat eyes.

"Come on Chi-Chan don't be so hard on him, besides he's hungry!" Yui defended Ichika's actions.

"Yeah, nee-san I am hungry" Ichika stuffed some more food into his mouth, and gives Yui a high-five.

"U-uh" Chifuyu sighs then shakes her head in disapproval.

Yui turned to Ichika then picked him up, Ichika is petite kid so he wasn't that heavy, besides Yui loves to hold him like that and pretend he's her own little brother. "Your sister is probably jealous because she actually wants to eat some of those baked goods."

"Why's that?" Ichika said ponderously while stuffing some more sweets into his mouth.

"She probably doesn't want to get FAT."

"Hey!" Chifuyu got a bit offended and glared at them.

Yui and Ichika both laughed out loud and let Chifuyu walk on ahead in embarrassment. "Hey wait up Nee-san!" Ichika pointing at Chifuyu while poking Yui in the face to make her walk faster, as if she was his horse and he was the rider, "Don't leave me Nee-san!"

"Gosh Ichika you have a little sister complex don't you?" Yui teased.

"Sister co-m-p-p-le-x, what is that?"

Yui made a snide smile and looked at Ichika and then Chifuyu who is a little red, "Do you love your sister?" She asked Ichika, picking her words mischievously.

"Yes, I love my Nee-san she's the best sister in the whole-wide-world." Ichika said without hesitation.

Chifuyu heard him and turned a little bit redder, Yui saw this and continued with her assault, "Do you want to marry her or something?" She said it loud enough for Chifuyu to hear.

"HEY! CUT THAT…!"

"Of course Nee-san can be my wife and we can live happily ever after." Ichika said out loud without thing of what his words meant, he just thought he was being cute and innocent to make his sister happy. To be honest Ichika didn't even know the word "Marriage" actually means, he just thought that it meant two people of the opposite sex live together.

FUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*! Yui began to have a noise bleed, no more like a blood fountain coming out of her noise from laughing so hard. Chifuyu was redder than a heated stove, and Ichika didn't know what's going on.

Yui managed to stop laughing and looked into Ichika's beady little eyes, "Then Ichika you have a sister complex…pufffffff… hahahhahahahhahaah!"

Ichika being a dense little kid thought that was a good thing and began shout out "I have a sister complex" over and over again.

… Chifuyu got even more embarrassed by the second and then snapped… "BAKA!" she screamed at the two of them, and began to chase Yui.

(Several minutes later, and a cat fight)

"Okay this is my turn, see ya." Yui said while waving her hand.

"See you later Yui"

"Bye, bye Yui-nee"

Yui smiled at them, and then turned around and proceeded to go to her house which is just several blocks from the Orimuras.

She entered the house which is a nice little two story building, and looked around, "Mom, Dad? Hum?"

She walked over to the table and picked up a piece of paper:

Yui,

We say your battle with Chifuyu-san, you did great, you are still a winner, your father and I decided to go out for some dinner and will be back later.

Mom and Dad.

Yui put the piece of paper back down and walked up the stairs into her room. After finding some new cloths and showering she checked her emails, which were full of fan and recruiting messages.

"Hum…"

Yui sat down and read some of the messages, "Ah, free tour of Australia? Um, maybe I should contact them tomorrow, oh wait here's a message from Paris." Several times she would reply back to some fans, other times she would get caught up in her Facebook.

…

After getting bored she jumped on her bed and tried to go to sleep. But she couldn't, all she had on her mind that very instant was Chifuyu's victory and a great sense of guilt for resenting her.

"Ahhh! Why am I so jealous of her!?" She yells out loud then suffocates her own face with a pillow, as if cutting the air from her lungs would calm her down after her defeat.

It haunted her and kept her brain working, not allowing her to get any rest or solitude.

The night grew darker, and the full moon shimmered into her window touching her with its silver light.

She lay on the bed, maybe it was the excitement or just plan hate, but she just couldn't get any relaxation.

"How did all of this happen?" She said while staring up at the ceiling with a dazed face, trying to remember that fateful day.

…

I look at all the student in my class room, there are around thirty of them. They each looked at me with judgmental eyes. I took a deep breath and told myself it's going to be different this time.

I don't want to screw things up for my parents because I have always been a big burden to them.

My father always tells me the same thing "You we're an accident, but the best accident I ever made."

I hate to admit it but having him say that to me was actually quite magnificent, I mean it's not necessarily the best kind of praising you want to hear, but to this day it's still the most truthful and painful thing he has ever told me.

It's not like I am a trouble make or anything, I have friend, but due to my dad's job we constantly move. So I try not to make any friends, having to say good-bye so many… its… just too hard.

The main reason we moved this time was because of bullying.

We lived in a bad part of Hawaii for a few months, I was constantly harassed by the boys there for being a "Carrie".

Shivers* that was a bad time in life.

They called me a delinquent for not trying to be friendly with them, or a teacher's pet for being too good, I hate them high school bitches so much… so much.

And then there was Briana, she is the worst middle school girl ever, racist and ignorant…

The class waits for me to say something a-ah shoot I was thinking too much!

"Hello my name is Yui Sylvia, nice to meet you all, I don't know that much Japanese so please help me around, thank-you." I tell all the students in my class before bowing, this is Japanese customs aren't they? I mean this is what father tells me to do.

"Okay Sylvia-chan, please sit next to Shinonono-san over there."

"Um, who is Shinonono-san?"

"Me! Me! Me! Over here!" A weird looking girl said while waving her hands in the air. She has a radiant pinkish purple hair and two pigtails, she's wearing a little maid outfit over her school uniform. Cosplayer…!

….That's so cool they don't make fun of people for doing that sort of thing?

"Oh yes, I get to new girl"

I sit next to her, "Hello"

"Hello, hello, my name is Tabane Shinonono, if you might not know already but I am the smartest one here."

Oh, wow are you serious this girl smartest one in here, dear lord what have I gotten myself into. I try my best to be friendly, "Nice to meet you, I am Yui."

"Oh yes Yui, I can tell you have a good bust size." Her fingers dance in the air in a grabbing motion.

"What!?" is this girl a pervert also?!

"Can I touch your hair, it looks so soft!"

PAM* this girl siting right next to her bonked her on the head. "Don't make mess around with the new student."

The girl said that then turned to me, "Hi my name is Orimura Chifuyu, don't let this girl right here fool you, she's good at deceiving people."

Wow this girl is beautiful, is she a model?

She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you".

"Oh don't get too upset Chi-Chan, you still have the softest…" PAM*! Orimura-Chan hit the girl again, "enough of that subject."

"Sylvia-san, you don't know the school yet. Do you need anyone to show you around, I can help?" Orimura-san asks me.

"Yeah it would be nice thank-you."

"A-ah Chi-Chan I want to help toooooooo!" Shinonono-Chan said while pouting.

"Okay… just stop making a fool of yourself already." Orimura-Chan said while trying to fend off Shinonono's hug attack.

"Okay class let's begin." Mr. Amaya said.

…

I woke up from the beeping of my alarm, I instantly materialized my IS and almost smashed it to pieces when I realized I would have to buy a new one if I did that, so I just pressed the snooze button. I deserve some rest so that's exactly what I will do.

So I feel asleep again, RING*RING*….RING*RING*!

"A-AH what the heck is it now!" I looked at my clock: 4:30 P.M.

"Jebus!" I flipped myself off my bed and dug around my cloths until I could find my phone. "Hello." I said in English, this cellphone is used to contact my parents so I thought it would be mom or dad.

"Hello, is this Yui?" I hear someone say in Japanese.

"Sorry, I only speak English." I hate phone advertisements, they drive me crazy. I was about to shut my phone when I saw the caller I.D. and it was Chifuyu and the fact that a mysterious purple aura was coming out of it.

I cautiously put the phone back into my ear, "Heyyyyy, gir-l, what's up…" crap I sound like some pimp from a gangster movie.

"…" she doesn't say anything. "Hello?"

"I don't have time to play around today so can you act seriously for just a minute?"

Hum? If she is this nice it must be important. "What is it?"

"I am at a meeting right now and the paper work is taking forever, can you pick up Ichika for me?"

"What!?" I feel the aura squeeze around my neck "Yeah, okay… what time?" The aura lessens up.

"Like in twenty minutes."

"Oh okay, where are you anyways?"

"The government wants me to look at some kind of program and apparently I have to do it, so I will be back late, can you make sure Ichika gets back home safe and look after him for a little bit?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Your life…"

"Gosh girl it's only a joke, I'll do it so don't get all murderous on me."

"Just do it." Beep…

"Man what a friend." Well Chifuyu has always been like this since I met her so it's to be expected, but it's gotten a lot worse after her parents died. It must be harsh and all raising Ichika alone and looking for employment. I feel bad that I couldn't do anything, though I can't do anything about what happened.

…

"Okay class today we are going to cover some calculus let's start off with reviewing sin and cosine graphing." Amaya-sensei said while writing down several equations on the board.

Tabane is sitting in front of me asleep like always. Jeez wouldn't it be nice to sleep in class I mean we have to wake up so early and what not, so it's kind of hard to stay up. I look up at the board as he kept on writing several equations, oh come on I know this stuff already can't I also sleep.

PING*

"A-ah my head!" Tabane jolts up and mends it. "Chi-Chan, you're so mean"

"Stay awake it's class time not nap time." Chifuyu scolds her.

"Come on Chi-Chan it's nothing new so why do I have to listen." Tabane retorts.

"Because that's just plain rude."

Their arguments happen in a regular basis so the class and I just get some good laughs out of it. Amaya-sensei kept on writing because we all knew Chifuyu would eventually win the argument. Tabane looks at the board.

"Okay class, try to do these questions in about twenty minutes we'll go over them after that." Tabane got a piece of paper out and began to scribble things all over it like a child's drawing. She got up and walked or should I say skipped to sensei.

"…" He examined the paper with a keen eye like a black smith inspecting his sword. "Well this isn't a surprise, you are excused Shinonono-chan." Sensei said in a mellow tone.

Tabane sat back into her desk and fell asleep. Why that little…

Chifuyu got up and then walked over to the sensei.

"Just as I expected, you're also excused too."

Wow these two are fast. I look up at the board… hey wait a minute this is easy!

We sat there in the middle of the class hearing sensei's monotonous lecture, when he suddenly got a call. Everyone stopped and looked at the phone as he kept going on talking and solving the equations.

Usually phone calls that weren't that important would stop after several rings, but this one didn't. Eventually sensei picked it up, we all sat listening in anticipation.

"Hello, this is Amaya."

"…"

"Wait what really?"

"…"

Everyone thought that school was going to get cancelled and we would all be going home early. Praise the lord.

"Oh my I will tell her right away." He turned and looked at Chifuyu directly "Orimura can I speak with you for a second outside?"

For a long few minutes they stood outside, then Chifuyu stepped inside the room with dead hallow eyes. The atmosphere turned dark and cold, I never felt such a deadly presents before. I can still remember it like yesterday. No one said a word everything was in complete silence, she walked over to her seat and instantly plopped down like a zombie.

Tabane is the first to do something.

"Chi-Chan are you alright?"

"…"

Tabane got a bit closer and shook her, as if Tabane was trying to waking Chifuyu up from her daze.

"I think I am going to go home now." She got up with her belongings and left.

"Amaya-sensei aren't you going to do anything?"

He shook his head, "Her parents just died"

….

Though I don't know exactly how she reacted afterwards, but I can tell it must have been harsh. The memory of it was not so clear to me since it didn't really affect me that much, but to her and Ichika it must have been devastating.

"Yui-nee!" I hear someone call out, Ichika waved at me across the street. Wow I never thought that recalling a memory can pass time so quickly.

The stop lights turn red and he runs over to me. "Where's Nee-san?" he asked me energetically then turned his head and skimmed around looking of Chifuyu.

"Oh, she's busy so you're coming with me today."

"Oh really cool! Yay I get to hang out with Yui-nee today."

So we began walking to his house.

"Sooooooo, Ichika what did you learn today?" I wanted to make some small talk so we wouldn't get bored on the way.

"Subtracting numbers"

"Oh, really was it fun?"

"I guess…"

Wow, this is awkward well looking back, every time we (Ichika and me) hung out Chifuyu or Tabane was with us so we were never alone. But now that we are I just don't know what to do.

"Hey Ichika, are you hungry we can go somewhere and eat?"

"No, not really, I like going home and making my own food."

"You cook!?"

"Yes, I got good at cooking when Nee-san stopped taking me out to eat."

Kids these days can do anything can't they? "Well Ichika do you mind cooking for me, I didn't have breakfast today… and lunch…" As I kept thinking about food my stomach started to growl, and my mouth began to water.

I feel Ichika's little hand wrap around mines. "Huh?"

"Umm, Yui-nee, do you know when my mom and dad are coming back?"

"What?"

"Nee-san old me that they are working somewhere, and won't be coming back for a while, but it have been a year since then so I thought I would ask you."

"…" I felt an empty pain inside my gut.

Oh my god… Chifuyu how could you. My heart began to hollow up, and then beat at instinctive cringing pace. You never told him… Jesus have you been lying to him all this time!

"Um, I don't know."

My little white lie was apparently good enough for him because he just shrugged and took something out of his bag.

"Yui-nee if you're hungry you can have this pixy stick."

Ichika pulled out a little straw in front of my face and I took it. But what he just told me kept running through my mind.

"Oh my god…" I ripped off the top of the pixy stick and put some of the powdered sugar in my palm then… snorted it.

"Gahhhhhh! Oooooooooh…" I hurt badly, but it woke me up.

"Yui-nee, why'd you do that?"

"Oh... because I felt like it…"

Ichika took out another pixy stick and was about to do the same thing I did, but I grabbed it out of his hand before he could.

"Hey!"

"Don't do it…" I must have given him a demonic face because he looked like he was about to cry.

"Ichika lets just walk home okay." I gave him a little smile and hurried him along.

"So Ichika do you miss your mom and dad?"

"Well sometimes I get sad because Nee-san doesn't play with me, so I really want to see them."

"Oh…"

Ahhhh! This secret it burning inside me.

Several minutes passed and then we went into Ichika's house. I sat on the sofa as Ichika got some food ready.

"Here some tea." He gave me a glass of this cool brown liquid, then sat down next to me and began doing his homework.

"Um, Ichika so you were telling me about your mom and dad, can you tell me what happened when she told you that they 'left'?"

"Hum…?" Ichika took a while as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Nee-san picked me up in the middle of school. And we waited at the bus stop. She was crying a little and I tried to hug her but she kept pushing me away. As we got to town we went to some place and stayed there, I feel asleep and the next day she told me mom and dad are off working."

… I hear a little boiling sound… "Oh no!" Ichika got off the sofa and ran into the kitchen.

I sat there… what should I do… should I tell him the truth, no Chifuyu would kill me. Should I confront her…? As these thoughts ran through my head Ichika came back with a bowl of soup and gave it to me.

"…" I took a spoon full of it and lifted it to my mouth… it's delicious.

Ichika looked at me eagerly for some kind of praise but I just kept eating it in quietness. After a while eat got up and started to eat some soup. I finished it and put it down. "It's was great." He gave me a little kitty smile and thanks me.

After a while Ichika finished his homework he fell asleep and I put him to bed.

My mind is still blank from all of this information. I can barely process anything but what to ask Chifuyu when she comes back.

11:37 P.M.

The door unlocks and I sat there on the sofa. I hear Chifuyu walk in and set something's down.

"Yui your still here?" she said while going over to the kitchen to check if there was any food.

"Yeah I thought that I would stay until you come back."

"Oh… thanks…" she sat down next to me and began to eat the soup Ichika made.

"Oh, this tastes delicious" she said with enthusiasm, while gobbling it down.

"A-hhhhhh, that hit the spot." She then turned and looked at me "so is Ichika asleep?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah he's asleep, um, I will get going now."

"Are you sure you can stay over it you want, it is kind of late."

"No, no I don't like to impose."

"…"She looked at me in disbelieve. "Something happened to you."

"What?"

"You always pester around for a sleep over, but when I offer it you turn me down?"

"It's nothing, besides I already told my mom and dad that I will be back later." I say in a innocent tone. I got up, and so did Chifuyu.

At that moment I really wanted to leave, because I knew if I stayed there any long one I would fall asleep or two get in an argument from wanting to scold her about lying to Ichika. I know this is none of my business but… we're like family and she keeps this crazy secret from me and her brother.

"…"

"Okay then see ya."

I was about to step out.

"Okay something is wrong tell me what is it." Chifuyu looked at me with a keen eye.

"Oh it's nothing." I try to say in a cheery manner.

"Is it because you lost"

"No." I made a sore grumble, it's as if she's rubbing salt in my wounds or something.

"Oh come on don't be a sore loser there's always next time." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Tell me, are we friends?"

"…Yeah."

"Are we family?"

"…" She gave me a puzzled expression. "What?" she said it in a sharp tone.

"Oh forget about it." I waved her off.

"Yui what's wrong, o-of course were family we're practically sisters." She thought that she did something wrong, I can see it in her expression.

I took a deep breath… I just sealed my death bed.

"You lied to Ichika, why didn't you tell him that they died?"

"…" She took a second to realize what I was talking about then her eyes went wide open.

She took a step closer to me then closed the door behind her, suddenly I feel a grip on my shirt and was flipped into the air and landed on the ground.

"GAHHHH! WHAT THE FU-…" Her hand clamped my mouth together.

"What the fuck did you tell him?" her menacing eyes pierced through the dark night and were made visible to me. Her killing intent has risen above 1000%.

Her grip slowly lessened up so I can talk.

"Nothing"

"Tell me the truth!" she slapped me in the face.

"Nothing I swear."

"Don't lie" she gave me another slap.

I feel the hard sting spread throughout my cheeks and I lost control. I feel a rush of anger and previous jealousy gust through me and I kicked her.

She fell down onto the ground and I got up.

PAM*

I got tackled down to the ground, and my head hit the dirt. Chifuyu was about to punch me but I slid my head to the side and her fist hit the ground creating an impression in the dirt.

"Bitch, are you trying to kill me?!"

I was able to grab her shirt and then tried to pull her to the side bit it ripped off revealing her lecherous skin.

"God damn… those are big"

She punched me in the stomach and some of my spit came out.

"GERRRRR!" I couldn't find an opening so I head butted her and pushed her off of me. "Calm down!"

"AHHHHHH!" She grabbed at me again and I span around, we rolled several feet across the lawn then back to the door steps.

"GAHHHHH!" I got on top of her and tried to hold her hands together so she wouldn't hit me.

Our bodies rubbed together and for some reason I felt kind of turned on.

"STOP IT CHI-CHAN!" I yelled at her.

She tried to retaliate and maneuver her way out of my lock, which worked because I lost my grip and my face landed between her breasts.

"I AM GOING TO KILL Y-!"

"…"

I did what I had to, to stop her.

I planted my lips on her.

Her thigh was stick between my legs and was ribbing my sensitive spot, I did everything I can to not cum on her, especially in this awkward situation.

Our mouths met and out teeth clattered together on the sudden impact. Her eyes widened and her body temperature rose like crazy.

I feel her bite my lip, tearing some of the skin tissue drawing blood into my saliva. She's not liking it…

"FUCK-EN GET OFF-!"

I jerked my head and got my lips out of her mouth, and then I went in again except this time with my tongue.

"Chi-Chan …p-pbles… ca m… do-wn." I muttered while still kissing her.

… Time passed and I sort of felt like I went into lesbian heaven…

Chifuyu's body lessened up I pulled away, some trickles of saliva ran down my mouth and then I looked down. Chifuyu had a tear falling down her face.

"Chi-Chan…?"

"I j-just didn't want to hurt him, I-I-I don't want to l-let him know mom and dad are dead." She started to break down.

"I-I-It's oka-…"

She kept crying, my heart aced seeing her like this.

I lifted her up and gave her a hug, it was long and warm I let her calm down in my hands, letting her cry out all her pain a frustration. "Chi-Chan it's okay to cry don't hold back."

She choked up a little bit… then her body stiffened up…

"Are you okay?'

Unbeknownst to us Ichika stood there, and was watching the whole time.

"Shit!" Chifuyu pushed me off of her, and got up.

Ichika gave her a blank expression, the same expression Chifuyu had when she received the same information about their parents.

"…" he turned around and ran up stair. PAM* closing the door behind him.

"Ichika wait!" Chifuyu looked at me with tears and a disappointing scowl before chasing after him.

**A/N: So how was the chapter? Is there any flames? **

**Yet again still working on chapter 8 of "Origins" sort of half way through it, I find it surprisingly easier to write this remake though, hopefully it will be out sometime in November.**

**As for this series, wow I got in like a typing mood or something because I never write this fast. Ho, Ho, I sense fast updates in the future.**

**I hope you guys like this. ****Please leave a review I write better and faster when people give me feedback so I know what to do next, besides don't you guys want more? If you think this fic deserves it, please Favorite and or fallow.**


	3. lost of trust and being lied to

**Prelude 3**

******So yet again sorry if this has grammar problems, I tried my best to correct it. Also when the heck is the OVA episode going to be subbed? Well Enjoy.**

Ichika stood there…

Oh fuck…

It must have only been several seconds that or eyes met each other, but I am his sister and I know that expression.

The same expression I had that day.

Like the snap of a finger I read everything he was thinking in that little child brain of his. Darkness, an end to a childhood, the reason I tried to keep this secret from him.

My mind would only let me think of one objective, to say sorry.

But I couldn't, I see it in his eyes that this is something unforgivable. His eyes say everything, frustration, lied to, betrayed, and hate. My heart stops to a still beat. All the blood pumping through my body stops coming into my head, killing all ties with my brain.

I couldn't move a nerve his gaze has frozen me in place. At that moment there was nothing but me and him. A family feud…

He turns around and runs off into the house, I hear his footsteps as he run up the stairs, every thud and thump echoing in the distant jump starting my brain to chase after him.

I instinctively get up and got my legs muscles ready to sprint after him, but he closes his room's door and locks himself up in a little barrier.

I look down at Yui, she had a worried expression written on her face, she turns to me…

I feel hate and resent, my cold blood warms up into a rage, a passion to kill something. Why, she even took my first kiss this little... God damn it, fuck me what the hell am I going to do? My hand balls up and my nails dig into my palm drawing some blood, I want to hit her.

But I couldn't I need to get Ichika.

I turn my head to face the entrance of my house, and ran into it.

I ran up the stairs, I could feel the refine wood crack under my force as my foot his the board. Step by step I got closer to face my demons, and the demise of my brothers innocents. I stopped when I realized I still have my boobs exposed so I buttoned my shirt. And then I looked at the door.

For some reason I don't see the door as the portal to Ichika's room, but a vortex that will bring me the true devils that seeks for my sanity and end the thing I tried so hard to preserve. My hand shakes uncontrollably, my conscious told me to don't open it, you can't handle this, while my heart told me to face the fact… that my lie was never going to last forever.

My hand gets close to the knob, I wrap my hand around it and I could hear the vibrations and humming of the wood, my hand wouldn't stop trembling. I gave it a little twist and instantly felt stupid because it was lock… fucking idiot.

I wobble the knob and tugged on it.

"Ichika?"

"…"

"Ichika please open up." I use a calm and soft voice.

"…"

"Please Ichika let me in."

I hear a little crying noise. My heart instantly froze up, as if it was dipped into a barrel of liquid nitrogen. He's crying… oh please don't.

"Ichika don't cry Ichika please let me come in now."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His piercing scream breaks throughout the door and rocks my ears. "Ich-"

"GO AWAY! YOU LIAR!"

Did he just… at that moment my frozen heart drops onto the ground breaking in a half, then shatters into a billion piece as Ichika stomps on it, and I knew it was all my fault.

My hand wouldn't leave the knob, I tried to release my handle on it, but instead I started to shake it more.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!" I hear him scream in a harsh crying voice.

My eyes start to pop form his high pitch and loud voice, but I still tried to open the door, "Ich-"

"NO-O cough* cough*!" the ruggedness in his voice and the coughing made me worry even more, Ichika has always suffered from some kind of tantrum when he was smaller and the blood would clot his head, preventing him to breath.

"Ichika please calm down."

"NO! cough* cough*" the coughing got worse.

"Please I am trying to help you." I got even more concerned by the second.

"I DON'T WANT IT! GO AW…" he stops midway and I hear a faint choking noise.

"Ichika?... Ichika?... ICHIKA!" I hammered at the door, there was no response.

Oh shit! My sister instincts got the better of me and I kicked the door open, the door knob ripped out of its place and the door split into multiple pieces as it crashed down onto the ground.

I ran into the room but I couldn't see him, the ground underneath me be begun to move a little and I realized the door I kicked down landed on him.

"Oh shit!" I got off of the door and flipped it over… he was on the ground unconscious and his entire face is purple.

I got down onto my knees and pulled him upwards. His eyes are open but seem to have lost coordination, his lips are a ghost white, and his face is plum purple. I shook him a little to see if he could react but nothing. I pulled him up then lifted him by his head and shook him like a doll to see if the blood would flow back down, no luck either.

I placed him on the ground and put my hands on his chest and began to push up and down to get some air inside him. He got even purpler.

"A-ah fuck" I had tears coming out of my eyes by now, I can't lose him too. I started to hyperventilate my tears kept pouring out and I couldn't think of anything to do to save him.

"Hey is everything okay…" Yui walked in and saw what I was doing.

"Holy shit!" she ran up to me and got down, "What the fuck did you do!?" she screams at me.

"Nothing!"

"Fuck, where's the phone?!"

I turned around and pulled out Ichika's room's plug in phone, and dialed in 119.

"Hello, emergency line how can I help you?"

"MY BROTHER HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

"…Ma'am please stay calm, what does he look like right now?"

"He's all purple from neck up."

"Have you performed CPR?"

"… yes."

"Okay I traced your address ambulances are coming as fast as possible."

I cut the phone call.

"SO WHAT NOW?!" Yui yelled at me.

I looked down at Ichika, he's getting worse every second and now his body is shaking uncontrollably. I got up close to him and angled myself into a position and began to preform CPR again.

Crack!* I hear one of his ribs break, still nothing happened, I began to push harder.

"What the fuck are you doing, you're going to kill him!" Yui tried to push me off. But I kept going. "Stop it, do you want him to die?!"

I hesitated for a minute and stopped doing anything, I can't let him die he's all I have left. I started to cry a little more… suddenly Ichika's body stopped shaking and slowly died down…

"Oh no"

My heart stopped moving, my body starts to shake irrepressibly as a cold feeling stirred up my insides. Yui moved over a little bit and touched him, his lifeless body did nothing, his blood slowly began to fade back out of his head.

"Ichika? ICHIKA!" Yui yelled at him while shaking his body.

Tears fell out of my eyes like a faucet. My trembling hand moved up to his body and I began to push his chest again.

"STOP!" She screams at me but I continue, she grabbed me by my arm but I pushed and then punched her in the face. I looked down at Ichika's pale face and knew what I had to do.

I opened up Ichika's mouth then places my lips on his, and be started to blow into his lungs.

"…"

I don't care anymore, this might look wrong me kissing him and giving him CPR but fuck it this is my brother's life… I have to save him!

I did it for several second with no results so I lifted him up and ran down the kitchen, Yui fallowed behind.

"Chi-chan, please stop" She pleaded

"Get me a damn straw!" I yell at her angrily and took out a knife.

"WHAT ARE…"

I took the knife to Ichika's under throat and sliced a horizontal cut into it. "THE FUCKING STRAW!"I yelled at her. Yui threw kitchen appliances across the floor and found a little tube thing instead. I don't know what the hell I am doing but something needs to be done.

I snacked the thing form her and placed it inside the slit. I take in a great amount of breath and blew it inside the thing. I hear the blood bubbles form and pop as the oxygen entered him. I started to slam his chest again, and blow more oxygen into him, the blood sprayed all over my face and hair.

Knock* Knock* Yui ran over to the door and opened it, the police stormed in.

(Several minutes later)

"So you preformed Cricothyrotomy oh him?"

"What the heck is that?"

"The cutting of some one's throat and putting a…"

"Yeah! So what about it?"

"…" The doctor looked at me with a scared expression, I could feel my murderous gaze come at him like a hungry lion, "that little move saved him".

Hearing those words but my mind and heart at ease, "You can see him in a bit."

I felt a slit relief and breathed normally before sitting down onto the waiting bench. Yui sat next to me, the silent game between us still hasn't broke.

We sat there, I couldn't even stand to look at her, she's just lucky I didn't kill her yet.

… "I am sorry."

I bit my tongue, anger rushed through me again, but I know it's not her fault. But I just couldn't tell myself that so I blamed this all on her.

"I should have just kept my mouth… quite"

I still couldn't face her.

"I am also sorry for… ki-kissing you."

"Shut the hell up right now." I said it in a very mean manner, mentioning that little act she pulled really pissed me off.

"Do you know what I have gone through to keep this secret?" I turn to face her, she gave me a puzzled expression.

"Day after I day I tell him that mom and dad are fine and will be coming back soon… I never knew that it would be this hard to tell the truth..."

"Chi…"

"I fucking did everything I could to make him happy, to insure that he doesn't know that our parents died. Every day I get up and get ready to go to work or some IS bullshit meeting to make money for us, for him, hours of hard work to keep myself thinking of something else besides them…"

I feel a tear build up in my eye.

"A-and I kept telling myself that there is a light to something tragic, I-I-Ichika was there for me, he would cook, clean, wash dishes, do the laundry, and any other fucking miserable chore without complaint, b-but, but…"

I feel the tears dropping down my chin and whipped it way with my sleeve.

"A-and me, I just lie to him…"

I let those words sink into my mind.

"I prey to everything out there, to look after us, I ask mom and dad to help me get through each day. But never did I once think about Ichika, I-I-I am just a greedy bitch that only cares for what she wants…"

"Chi-chan, don't say…"

"SHUT UP! IT'S TRUE DAMN IT!... I let myself believe that everything will be okay, some days I even think that the lie I was telling him was the truth, that mom and dad will return but every day I wake up in disappointment and idiocy."

I turn to her, and whipped away some more tears and some snot that started to come out of my noise. "Do you know what it feels like to lose everything and then try to take it back…" I let that sink into my head, and for some reason I began to speak even more.

"W-w-when I watch TV back then, I would see reports about kids losing their parents and try to think of it as if it wouldn't happen to me… but it did, l-l-looking back at it I just, I just, want to ask them, how, how… how do they live, how can they still stay strong… then one day Ichika came back from school…" my voice began to choke up badly.

"He went over to me, and showed me this picture he drew for class, and do you know what it was?"

She nodded her head indicating no.

"It was a picture of me and him."

"… W-w-hat about your parents?"

"They weren't in it… I asked him the s-same thing. And he looked up at me with the most innocent face and said "Mom and dad have been gone for so long, I forgot what they looked like"…at that moment broke down into a cold cascade, and I, and I, I-I-I started to cry like a little fucking baby."

"…"

"That day I found about what happened in class, I told myself it wasn't true, but sensei told me everything even where their bodies were. I shut my mind down or something, I had to get out of there, so I went to Ichika and picked him up. We walked to the bus stop and that's when I began to cry, he tried to comfort me but I just pushed him away and told him to stop being annoying… when we reached our destination it was late afternoon."

"Where did you go?"

"Where else would I go you idiot, the fucking funeral home…" tears started to build up again. "We walked in there, I told Ichika to stay put… I fallowed the lady to some room… and…"

I began to cry… "They were there… fucking dead and lifeless and A-AHHHHHHH!" I got up and punched the wall hard metal wall. Blood slowly dripped down the spot where my fist hit it.

"And now this shit. What I have I done to deserve this?!"

My legs felt limp so a got back down onto the seat, my last bit off energy has left me and I began to feel sleepy. Yui put my head on her shoulder and patted my head, she also was crying a little. "I am sorry…"

We stayed silent, time passed by and I feel asleep…

Ichika feel asleep and I thanked god he did, I couldn't let him see me in this state. I put him on my back and carried him to the bus stop. As the bus approached I got up and paid the driver before take a seat and setting Ichika on the other side.

My eyes hurt so badly from crying and rubbing that it stings when I blink. As the bus went by I looked down the road as the cars passed by and the city light began to light up for the night. It's beautiful, and brainless…

I pulled the leaver, and the bus stops, I put Ichika on my back and walked off. We reached the shrine, the Shinonono shrine.

I began to walk up the stairs, each one of them took more and more energy form me. I could of just went back home but it's too painful. I want to burn it down to the ground, at least then I don't have to stare back at the distant memories.

"Chi-Chan!" Tabane ran over to me, "Chi-Chan where have you been, Yui and I have been searching for you for so long!"

I stare down at the ground… "Can I stay here tonight?"

…

Something nudged me and I woke up. I position myself upwards and looked at Yui, she pointed behind me. I turn around and I see the doctor.

"You can come in now."

I got up so fast I that the chair fell over.

As I walked into the room Yui stood next to the door, the sight I saw made me want to commit a massacre, Ichika was looking up at the ceiling with red eyes and a tube thing connected to his throat into a machine. His body covered in a little cast from me breaking his bones.

I look at the doctor and Yui but they didn't want to say anything. So I got up closer to him.

"Ichika?"

He turned his little head and saw me, he instantly made an intense glare of hatred and anger then swiftly turned the other side.

Like my heart has just deserted me, my body began to shiver and a cold grip began to climb up my back.

"Ichika please look at me" I say in a cherubic voice.

I see his little hands ball up into a fist.

"Nee-san wants to see if you're okay." Yui said to him, Ichika turned a little bit and looked at her, he pointed at her and gestured for her to come over.

I couldn't even describe the emotional pain that flowed into my heart when he did that. The emptiness in my stomach was at its all time high and the heat from my skin began to evaporate, I rubbed my icy fingers together, because I wanted to strangle her then and there.

"Ichika please talk to Chi-Chan." Yui pleads him. But he must have given her a grumpy face because he was shaking his head.

"Okay, Okay please don't do that with your head, we don't want that thing falling out now." Yui patted Ichika's head… I wanted to break her fingers.

Ichika made a little hand gesture that represented a paper and pencil. "Do you want me to get you a piece of paper and something to write with?" Yui asked him. He tilted his head and gave her a thumb up.

Several minutes later passed and the doctor came back with a pad of paper and a pen. He gave it to Ichika.

He took it and began to scribble something on it. She showed it to Yui and she looked at me with a worried face.

"Ah Miss Orimura?" The doctor asked me, I gave him a death glare, he back off but then gave me some papers, "We really need you to fill these outside, it's his medical papers, and insurance things."

I didn't want to leave, I hate it, I hate this, I hate everything. But I was urged out, leaving Yui with him…

I finished signing the papers and returned to his room, Yui was out sitting on the chair, I walked up to her.

"What did he say, I mean write."

"Look Chi-Chan, I don't care if you blame it on me but please stay calm." She said in the most sympatric way.

…"To tell you the truth I really want to kill you right now… but it's my fault, and, and, I have to except it."

I am telling the truth, even though I resent her I know it's no use to hate her or blame her, I lied to him, I am the one to blame. This, this would have happened eventually.

Yui gave me a look of concern, and gave me the papers.

I looked at it and began to angry, I flipped the page and became furious, and at the same time sad and wanted to burry myself in a hole under the earth.

I flipped through the last of them and couldn't handle it anymore; I ripped the pieces of paper up, crinkled them and threw them up into the air before storming out of the building before I cause any more damage.

A-ah someone shoot me!

**(Normal POV)**

Yui got up and picked up the last pieces of paper, she was thankful to even be alive. She looked at the papers each written on with one word:

Liar.

And threw them into the garbage, she opened the door to Ichika's room and walked over to him. The darkness took over the space, only the lamp light was on and it gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

As she got closer Ichika opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was horrified by the expression he wore the plainest ghostly expression, no soul nor innocents just the feeling of being tricked.

She pulled over a chair and sat next to him, Yui put her hand around Ichika's and held him tightly, he did the same.

"She doesn't mean it Ichika, all she wanted to do was protect you." Yui tried to defend Chifuyu.

Ichika's grip became could, and his grasp tightness to a squeeze, not form physical pain, but emotional pain. Yui was surprised how strong the little kid was, her palm started to sweat and she could feel his dark thoughts seep into her.

For a few seconds Ichika kept his angered face, but it slowly returned to normal, Yui looked at him and he looked at her.

A little tear fell out of his eye, and Yui whipped it off with her finger. He smiled at Yui, thanking her. Yui's heart relaxed as she saw his moral go back up.

"That's a good boy, hehehe, please don't scare me and Chi-Chan like that again." She said in a little gleefully manner.

Ichika heard Chifuyu's name and stopped smiling again.

Yui sighed, "Please Ichika, Chifuyu loves you, that's why she did this…she saved your life, she feels really bad, she cried so much when they brought you her, the doctors and I literally had to have all the staff members pry her away from you."

Ichika took in Yui's words and thought about it, and started to cry

…his lips began to move, he's trying to say something.

Yui heart stopped when she realized what he was trying to say.

(I know, and I hate her for that)

**A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter but it felt like it's a good amount of words. I think all the chapters will be around 4,500-3,000 words (it's like 10-15 pages) but that might change if more people like it.**

**I love the comments I got back form you guys on the second chapter, thank-you so much. I will try to get this series going weekly if not every two weeks, still need to write "Origins" chapter 8 is going very good.**

**Next chapter should go smoothly, because that is when the serious stuff happens (second Mondo Grosso), it might go into the rated M section, so check there, if this fic disappears from the T section. Don't worry this series will not totally be drama and action, there will be romance and humor.**

**So how was it? Was it any good? Is there any flames/complaints? Please leave a review I write better and faster when people give me feedback so I know what to do next, besides don't you guys want more? If you think this fic deserves it, please Favorite and or fallow.**

******Also saw the 5th ep. of IS2 and I was like, clap*clap*clap*... CHIFUYU!...man I wish that scene was extended...by like a lot. Comment, if you agree with me.**


End file.
